Left Behind
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: 'Even if she were to be Left Behind, at least the man she loved will be able to survive...' Not sure if this will be Ichihime or Grimmhime...maybe both?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my wonderful readers, Michiko-chan is back! This story will take place the moment Grimmjow decides repay Orihime back for healing his arm.

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Left Behind

"Tch, Don't worry woman, I'm not going to hurt you," Grimmjow growled in annoyance as he took long strides towards Orihime's tattered form, he glanced over his shoulder once. The shivering form of Loly whom was howling in pain as tears ran down her face, with her leg torn off, she wasn't all so tough now, was she? He smirked as he looked farther, past Loly and to the ashes of her little partner, who the hell was she again? Fuck, Grimmjow couldn't remember even if it would save his damn life, Molly? Eh, who cares? Grimmjow turned his head back towards Orihime, he was done looking at his messy work, nothing to get pumped over with, he thought as his scowl became deeper. The shaking form of Orihime Inoue before him made his blood boil, why the hell was she so scared?! She's seen fucking worse, right? Why was she even watching his with those fearful eyes then?! His scowl still remained, and Orihime was unable to read him, she attempted to calm herself, but she was sadly unable to do so. She felt fear run through out her body, yet she didn't dare utter a word, knowing he could easily kill her if he wished. Her eyes widened as his large, strong hand suddenly grabbed her collar and forced Orihime into the air easily. Even with her feet dangling in the air, Orihime said nothing and only watched him in fear of what he might do to her already broken form. She was unsure of why he had done this, she was so very confused, she needed answers.

"W-why..." Grimmjow cut her off with a wicked frown as he watched her with anger. Orihime immediately silenced herself, she didn't want him to do that for her...

"Shut the fuck up, don't fucking think I care for you, Onna, that was for healing my arm," Grimmjow glared at her with anger and venom clear in his voice. 'So that was the reason...' Orihime thought as her eyebrows knitted together as she her expression became pained, she looked away from Grimmjow's intense stare and proceeded to attempt to breath calmly. Orihime felt his grip tighten and she could feel her lungs yearning for fresh air which was now hard to get to, "now," Grimmjow growled, somewhat calmer, but his anger still clear, "since I paid my fucking debt, you gotta do me another favor, woman!" Grimmjow let go of Orihime without warning and she was immediately gasping for the air which she had not noticed she had needed so much. The fall itself surprised Orihime as she suddenly fell on her bum with a loud thud and pain running through her body. She understood now, he felt nothing for her, it was a simple debt which he had to repay her. He watched Orihime with fierce eyes, clearly saying he will not take no for an answer. Orihime looked down to the ground to the left, she was unable to stare him down, his eyes were simply much to frightful and rather bright.

"B-but I must heal them..." His icey, blue eyes widened with the surprise of Orihime's words, the hell did she just say?! Did those bitches hit her that hard?! Apparently so, Grimmjow thought with anger as he watched her stand slowly. She hurridly stood and glared at him as well, She gulped as she felt his eyes boaring into her own, she let out a gasp as he suddenly grabbed Orihime's arms forcefully and pinned her against the wall behind her. His face was inches away from hers and she could feel his cool breath blowing on her face, she felt the fear of the unknown rush in her heart, the fear of not knowing what he might decide to do. His eyes were filled with rage, but she could clearly see he was at least attempting to not yell with rage and attack her.

"Why would you heal them, you fucking idiot?! They just beat the shit out of you and you want to save them?! Did they hit you that fucking hard?!" He scrunched up his nose with anger as he held back the urge to yell at her, he let out a frusterated sigh and stooped his head on the crook of Orihime's neck. Her eyes widened at his action and she was left frozen with surprise as she felt his breath on her neck, a small blush appeared on her cheeks to have a man like Grimmjow Jeagjaques so close to her. Grimmjow slowly loosened his grip on Orihime's left arm and ran it down to her small, toned waist pulling her closer to his own body. Orihme gasped with surprise as she shivered under his touch, she never expected him to be so intimate with her. He also loosened his grip on her other arm, but didn't let her go, "I dont fucking get humans like you...yet I'm attracted to you, Onna, and I can't figure it the fuck out! It angers me to no fucking end!" He confessed to Orihime with no shyness what so ever. Orihime on the other hand blushed a terrible pink, he slowly lifted the which was on her waist to gingerly caress her cheek. His eyes were strangely soft and held something different as she looked into them with surprised, shocked eyes. She was frozen stiff, unable to say a single word, his eyes captivated her and she was unable to look away from such beautiful blue eyes. She took in a breath as he leaned his lips closer to her own and right before his lips touched Orihime's, he suddenly let go of her all together quickly walking away from her shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Grimmjow...-kun?" Orihime looked up at him worriedly, eyes frantic and heart beating fast. Orihime held her hand over her chest, the other holding her skirt as she slowly lifted it as she took small steps toward Grimmjow. His eyes were starring away from her, he seemed to be debating about something and he seemed very distracted. Orihime held back the urge to gasp, she could've sworn she saw his eyes filled with sorrow, even watery. He suddenly glanced back at her, his eyes becoming fierce as he looked her up and down in anger. Her body was tensed, but at the same time relaxed as she was under Grimmjow's intense stare.

"Tch," Grimmjow closed his eyes in annoyance and closed his eyes as he looked away from her. He scratched the back of his neck and spoke, "Do whatever the fuck you want woman, just make it quick, I have some business with you and I ain't got much time," He stated. Clearly, if she didn't do what she wished to do now, he would change his mind very quickly. She nodded as she slowlytook a step back and turned to the two beaten girls, she called her healing ability calmly as she ran towards the two weak, tattered bodies. She wasn't quite sure why she was healing these terrible girls herself actually, her heart was simply too kind to see anyone in so much pain. And clearly, Loly didn't appreitiate this.

She finished quickly, but Loly being the bitch she was, was still howling at Orihime in anger. Orihime said nothing, allowing the ungrateful girl to let out her anger, it's amazing what jealousy can do to a person, no? But honestly, he moment Loly slapped her, it stung bad, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She hated being in this state again, after all those years when she was a young girl, she endured all of this pain, and she was reliving it, and this time, no one was going to save her. Orihime felt tears build in her eyes and quickly blinked them away, she felt a rush of wind behind her and Loly immediately silenced herself. She glanced over her shoulder to see Grimmjow standing behind her, Orihime glanced back at Loly to see her form shaking quite violently. Orihime said nothing as she stood, she made sure to keep her distance from the frightful man, Loly clearly didn't know when to stop her idioticness, and would soon pay for this. It didn't take much time before she was finished with Melony, Orihime was amazed at her own powers to have been able to bring this girl back from the dead. She didn't show her emotions though, only a little light glittering in her eyes as she slowly stood, she wrapped her arms around herself and didn't bother to turn towards Grimmjow whom was awaiting her to do so.

"Grimmjow-kun, where exactly are you pla-" the moment Orihime decided to break the silence, she felt a piece of fabric covering her mouth and stopping her ability to speak. Her eyes suddenly widened, she was in true danger now, what in the world was he planning to do to her?! She watched him from the corner of her eyes, she was unsure what to do, should she stay still? Should she try to resist? What good would that be? He was suddenly right in front of me, his eyes hard and cold as he glared down on me. He placed a grin on his face, he seemed like a preditor about to jump out and kill his prey. He bent over so his face was right beside mine, his head slightly tilted and she could feel his warm breath brush over her neck. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to resist the blush which grew in her cheeks, it was barely noticable, but it was there.

"Tch, shut up woman, I ain't gotta explain to you, just cooperate, got it?" Grimmjow growled into her ear. Orihime held her stance, hoping whatever he wanted would be over soon, she nodded her head quickly. hoping not to anger Grimmjow any farther. He suddenly grabbed both of her wrist forcefully and pulled her down, she twitched from the pain and held back the squeak of pain. Grimmjow noticed this and looked into her eyes, conceren suddenly written all over his face, how handsome he looked without that frightful scowl of his. It was soon replaced with his hard scowl as his jaw clenched, "I didn't know you were this fragile woman, my bad," He arched an eyebrow, annoyed he had actually shown the concern in his expression. He mumbled under his breath as he wrapped a chain around Orihime's hands harshly, she showed no emotion as he did so. He suddenly flung a a large, white fabric over her small body and easily picked her up over his shoulder. They suddenly moved away in one quick motion using _sonido_.

_~Tower where Ulquiorra 'killed' Ichigo~_

"Tch, so Ulquiorra really did kill him? Fuck, hopefully you'll be able to revive him woman," Orihime let out a faint gasp which was muffled by the fabric. So, what she felt before hand was true, Ichigo's reiatsu had disappaeared, but now that she was closer to him, it was only faint amount of it, but it was still there. That is self gave her hope, he can still get away from here, "Move, you fucking brat," She heard him growl at as she heard soft whimpering near them, he suddenly pushed Orihime forward and took off the cloth quick and steady. I fell forward and he quickly sliced off the fabric which covered my lips with his sword. My eyes widened at the sight before me, it was...  
"Kuro...saki-kun..." Tears began to well up in Orihime's eyes as she saw his lifeless form. She closed her eyes tight and quickly called out her powers, he need to live, he needed to leave this rotten place, "Sōten kisshun, I reject," She sat on her legs, she glared down at Ichigo, thoughts running through her mind, how would she be able to get him out of here? She had to get into contact to one of her other friends, she closed her eyes, focusing on everyone's reiatsu. Some were dangerously faint, some strong and powerful, she knew it wouldn't take long until Aizen-sama decided to go to 'Karakura'. They all had to get out of here and take all her friends whom were injured with them, they had to go protect their small town and Soul society. 'Ayame?' Orihime thought hard so she could speak with her powers without Grimmjow hearing. '_Yes, Orihime-sama?' _they all began to listen closely, sure Orihime had something planned. 'I need you to take Kurosaki-kun to Ishida-kun and Abari-kun, they're closest...you need to tell them yourself to gather everyone and get out from Hueco Mundo, it's the only way this world will survive...' Orihime thought hard, she was completely serious and Ayame was speechless the moment Orihime said it. All of their eyes sadened, knowing Orihime and how stubborn she was, they will have no choice, but to follow her command, '_...Hai...Orihime-sama...'_. A sudden movement from Ichigo caused Orihime's eyes to immediately shoot towards him, he was moving already?! Good, this is extremely good, he can still get away! Orihime felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks and a small smile appear on her face.

"I-Inoue... Is that really...you? Is-is Nel there too?" He was so shaken up, still so very broken, but he was still breathing, still alive. Orihime's heart began to soar with joy, 'one of you go now, just so they can be ready when I send him...' Orihime told the others whom were not healing. They all nodded, though sadness was still evident, at least the reasoning they were here in the first place will be able to go back home. And that person was Ichigo Kurosaki...Lily immediately flew forward, followed by Hinagiku towards the source of Uryuu's and Renji's reiatsu.

"Ithigo! Your okay! Ithigo! I'm so glad!" Orihime twitched as a small girl leaped in front of her, she was banging against the shield as tears ran down the small girls cheeks. Orihime only watched in surprise as Ichigo's eyes became somewhat relieved to see the small girl so lively, even though she too, was hurt. Orihime's eyes became soft as the scene unfolded before her, what a sweet thing to see, the last sweet thing she will remember of Ichigo. She held her fist to her chest, her eyes tight as she began to feel the pain once more, she didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't be selfish, no, never again.  
"That's good...Inoue, please say..Say something so I know it's really you..." Orihime silenced herself, she was unable to speak, knowing this he went through all this pain for her...they should've stayed home to train, though she was grateful of them, they needn't be here, they didn't have much time since Aizen was planning his attack to be soon. But she'll get him out of here, 'I promise Kurosaki-kun, you'll get out of this misberable place alive...'. Her determination grew as she fisted her hands, a small frown on her lips, but she soon replaced that with a happy smile.  
"It's me, kurosaki-kun... It's me..." This was the only thing Orihime could mustre as she tried to calm her rapid heart, she felt wind brush against the side of her face to see Lily and Hinagiko had already returned. _'Ishida-kun and Abarai-kun weren't happy to hear your decision, but they complied, since we didn't bother to hear their arguments,' _Lily whispered, Orihime's eyes sadened to hear the news. At least they agreed...She just wanted them all to stop feeling pain and return home, she didn't want them shedding blood for her sake.

"Yes! This battle will be fair and square and I kill this bastard for sure!" A roar from Grimmjow brought Orihime to her senses and she immediately reversed her powers. Her eyes widened with disbelief, she felt ashamed to be a part of this, anger to have been so naive, but mostly...betrayed. She quickly stood as anger rushed through out her body, with fist at her sides, she built up all the courage she had.  
"That's why you brought me here?! To heal him, just so you can injure him even more?!" Orihime _yelled _at Grimmjow with all her might. How dare he fool her like this?! Knowing good and well this man was her friend, he still brought her along to heal him. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow at her, surprised to hear her actually raise her voice at him, he slowly stood, glaring at her, hoping to set fear into her body. Sadly, this did not work for some reason as she stood her ground, determinded to protect.  
"So wha-"  
"Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing with my dead prey?" a cold, mono-toned voice froze both of them, one filled with anger to have been caught, and the other with fear of what the consequenses might be. Orihime glanced back at Ichigo, worried as to what Ulquiorra might do when he sees he is once more breathing, she stood in front of him, determination in her eyes to protect the man she loved. Grimmjow glanced back over his own shoulder, lifeless green eyes meeting fiery ice blue ones.

"Fuck off," Grimmjow retorted as he immediately turned his body toward Ulquiorra, whom ignored the answer to his simple question, seeing it had no meaning. He slowly walked past the angered beast toward Orihime, her eyes widened as she glanced back, her heart began to beat faster. 'When Ulquiorra turns away and is no longer paying attention, take Kurosaki-kun!' They all agreed with a quiet '_Hai...Orihime-sama,' _nothing else to back up their answer. Orihime closed her eyes tightly, knowing Ulquiorra would somehow harm her later on if not right now, "also, Aizen-Sama placed the girl under my care," he slightly turned his head to catch a glimps of a raging Grimmjow who seemed as though he was about to pounce on his prey, "she is none of your concern," with venom laced in his words he quickly grabbed on to Orihime's arm and she let out a small gasp as Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Orihime's thin arm. 'I'm not going to run away, no way I'd out run any of you...' Orihime thought sadly as she only grimanced at the pain, not allowing herself to let out another emotion.

"I'm not fucking done with her, you fucking bastard!" Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra with rage as Ulquiorra stood behind Orihime and placed his bony fingers over her lips. She closed her eyes as sorrow filled her strong heart, she allowed them to open as she saw that all the attention was drawn away from Ichigo. Orihime let out a mental sigh and she began to slightly shake. 'Now! Take him away from this danger! Allow him to do everything in his power to save the world, to be my hero!' Orihime cried out to her faries as a small shield appeared under Ichigo, ever so silently taking him away.

_'Even if she were to be Left Behind, at least the man she loved will be able to survive...'_

_R&R_

_If yall like it, I'll continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko-chan, keep reading, kay? Mwuahh, just to be clear, the only emotions that will be going on between Orihime and Ulquiorra would be a sibling relationship. Sorry for the Ulquihime shippers, but I remember respect your ship, also everyone elses!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Never Coming Back

Ulquiorra said nothing, his face as expressionless as ever as he watched an inraged Grimmjow yelling, cursing, and what not specifically towards him. Ulquiorra simply couldn't understand his rage, honestly, let the damn shinigami be dead, he did him a favor by killing someone so weak. Ulquiorra grippened Orihime tighter, knowing this woman, she'll do her best to heal this man even if she were loose her life, what strange things 'love' does to a person. Though Ulquiorra himself was unsure of what such a word meant, though he was certain that it came from some emotional sense. Actually, now that he thought of the gruesome Shinigami...his reiatsu seems to have disappeared...Ulquiorra looked down to the carmel brown mess of hair, Orihime was shaking ever so slightly, he had barely noticed it himself. He noticed she was watching the place where he had killed his prey, as he glanced up, his eyes widened for a mere second, filled with horror, '_holy fucking shit, what the hell did this woman do?!' _Ulquiorra thought as fear was set in his body at the thought of what Aizen-sama would do, "Onna...where is Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra demanded as he attempted to stay calm as he faced the position they were in. He was unable to stop the fear, though, it only seemed to be growing stronger, more passionate. If...If Aizen was to figure out that both he and Grimmjow had ignorantly allowed that Shinigami get away because of this woman...his eyes suddenly fell containing both anger and sorrow, they would end up dead in a mere second.

"What the fuck are you-" Grimmjow noticed both of them had a tinge of sorrow in their eyes, though he could barely notice Ulquiorra's since he was so inraged. He glanced the same direction the other two were looking down upon, his eyes widened with horror as his breath was suddenly caught in his throat. Ichigo Kurosaki was gone, no fucking way, when the fucking hell did this happen?! Grimmjow closed his eyes tight, his body slightly shaking as fear ran through him, attempting to check if any of their friggin' reiatsu was still in Hueco Mundo...his eyes snapped open, nothing, nada, not even one of their weak commrads were in Hueco Mundo any longer. He immediately turned toward Orihime, because of her, the three of them would die by the torturous hand of Aizen Sosuke. Grimmjow felt nothing, but rage, he wanted to tear this fucking human to shreds! Because of her stupid little 'heart', they were all basically fucking dead, "What the fuck did you do?! Do you even...FUCK! Aizen is gonna kill us all! What the hell were you thinking?!" Grimmjow asked in rage as he attempted to not attack her. He let out a roar of frustration as he held his head in his hands, attempting to calm himself, but failing misberably, "what the hell are you protecting her, now?! The moment Aizen hears this, he's gonna kill us all! Let me kill her now!" Ulquiorra only watched Grimmjow, his expressionless face never fazing, though he was attempting to allow his death to sink in. By the hands of Aizen, he was going to give up his own life for the sake of this girl's mistakes. What Grimmjow said was true, but Aizen would soon feel all the intruders were gone, would he honestly be angered? Aizen said it himself, they weren't important, so, would it really matter that they were now out of Hueco Mundo? Was that not his plan since the very beginning?

"Yes...it matters now that Ichigo and the rest have gone, it throws a wrench in Aizen-sama's plans, and now, he wont be able to get rid of it," as if she had read his mind he heard the small, timid voice of the girl in his arms. She knew the concequences, yet she still decided to do it, why was she so easily throwing her life away, once more? He threw her to the side in one quick motion, not even thinking twice of it, as he did so, she went stumbling forwards, but she was quick to catch herself. She kept her back towards them, she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, she knew she threw her life away so easily, but she had agreed to this long before they came to resscue her. Ichigo and the others never deserved to live through so much pain, just because of her, getting the out of here would be the only way to repay the, though it wouldn't be much. She closed her eyes, hoping everything would be alright when she opened them once more...pathetic. She was so ignorant anymore, her eyes suddenly snapped open as she heard the heavy foots steps of Grimmjow behind her, interesting, so she would die by the murderous hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?Ulquiorra made no attempt to stop Grimmjow as he began to stomp towards her, he simply looked the other way, trying to settle his thoughts as he concentrated on everything all at once. Orihime made no attempt to move out of the way as Grimmjow suddenly grabbed on to her neck forcefully, no attempt to be gentle. Orihime stared at him blankly, not even bothering to say a word as sweat ran down the side of her face.

"Don't you fucking know they wont come back for you?! They're _Never Coming Back!_ And you let them leave, forced them to leave! Now you'll die here like a fucking dog, do you realize that?!" Grimmjow growled with anger as he tightened his grip on her neck, Orihime winced in pain as she coughed, the air easily escaping her lungs. Orihime didn't care about the words he was saying, sure they stung, she knew they were true, but it was her decision to do what she did. She didn't regret anything, as long as her friends could live, she was happy, even if she was to die as though she were a dog in the world of death. He always attempted to hold himself back when he had the urge to hurt Orihime, but right now, at this moment, he simply couldn't hold back, "because of your fucking idiotic-" suddenly, a heavy reiatsu engulfed the three of them, Grimmjow hesistantly let go of Orihime and she immediately was gasping for breath as she stood shakily. They were all frozen with fear as silent, yet heavy steps were heard behind them, Orihime's eyes landed on him almost immediately as she held on to her neck which was slowly becoming bruised. Grimmjow's eyes were wide, sweat running down the side of his face as he placed his fist at his sides, Ulquiorra simply watching the terrifing man with no emotion in his eyes.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and my lovely Orihime," He stated almost lovingly as he said Orihime's name, this made the latters skin crawl. The other two made no attempt to answer, fear stricken on them as their lord watched each of them intently. His eyes were directly toward Orihime, yet she made no attempted to show fear in her eyes, this angered Aizen, though he would never admit it. This honestly threw a wrench into his plans, he was expecting to have to time and kill most of the shinigami while that substitue was trapped here, in Hueco Mundo, but now Ichigo and the others would be wide awake and waiting for his grand entrance. Aizen glared, unknowingly he was choking the poor souls before him with his reiatsu. Grimmjow stubbornly attempted to ignore this fact that he was loosing his breath, if he hadn't lost his heart long ago, it would be beating quite ferociously. Ulquiorra attempted to stay standing as well, but as Aizen soon began to loose his patience and rose his reiatsu even higher, forcing both Espada's to their knees. Strangely enough, the human girl had also withstood such enormous amounts of reiatsu's, in all honesty, this surprised the three of them. Orihime glared at the man she was forced to call 'Lord', her breathing becoming short and quick as she fisted both of her hands at her sides. She was ready for death, and she knew it wouldn't come quick, knowing this man, he'll certainly take his time to torture her. He kneeled down before her, in the middle of the two, now weak, Espada, "My dear Princess, you seem to have thrown a wrench into my plans, and I'm afraid I wont be able to look it over this time," Aizen whispered to her as he held her chin in his hands, he watched her with cold, cruel eyes. He ran his thumb over her bottom lips, yet Orihime said nothing to him, only watched him wide eyed, but with little emotion. 'She seems to have caught on to Ulquiorra's ways...' Aizen thought with a small smile on his lips, amazing to see this honestly, for a girl as lively as her.

"H-Hai, Aizen-sama..." Orihime gathered all the courage she had, she was amazed she could even speak as she felt the reiatsu wrapping itself tightly around her thin, smooth neck. It was getting harder to breath and she would soon faint, but she supposed that was his intention after all, he was a master mind. She dropped her gaze as her body began to shake, she wasn't afraid of death, just afraid of the thought her friends would be unable to defeat such a powerful man...No. She must have confidence in them, she had to have hope, faith, love for them, that was the only thing she could do in the position she was in.

"So confidently you speak, Orihime, I admire you," Aizen whispered to her with a small frown. His words were cold, no true admiration there, no true feelings at all. How he wished to see true fear in her eyes, fear for her own life, of death, but no, not at all. All he saw was empty shells, when he first saw her with her friends, they were full of life, at least he took his happiness from her. His frown soon turned into an almost unnoticable smirk, he completed one thing at least, to break this young girls precious, innocent soul, "I'm afraid the three of you deserve the punishment of death," he spoke so steathly, venom threaded together, no mercy intended. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow cringed at this, they knew it was coming, but to hear it said aloud by the killer himself was worse. Mercy was certainly not something Orihime had expected such an act from this cruel monster. She simply closed her eyes, awaiting for the sting of pain to flood her body, "but that punishment will be taken the moment I return," Orihime's eyes snapped open as Aizen's presense disappeared from her, what?! Why not do it now?! Why not get it over with?!

"Wa...wai-" Orihime was about to attempt and stop the man from leaving to Karakura so early, she had expected to give Ichigo and the others sometime to prepare, though they had already done that enough. She still thought Ichigo needed more time to face Aizen, he wasted all this time to save her, all she could do was attempt to give him time and possibly 'save' him as well. She suddenly felt a large, rough hand cover her lips and pull her back forcefully, she glanced back to see the heavily breathing Grimmjow glaring at Aizen. Her eyes widened at this, what was he thinking?! He couldn't possible accept the fact they were meant to die the moment he gets back...but then again, maybe he wont. Orihime's heart was suddenly filled with hope once more, maybe Ichigo could really defeat Aizen!

"Kaname, would you do me the honors?" Aizen asked as he glanced back to the three breathless bodies, he smiled, something wicked in his eyes as he met eyes with Orihime. He ignored the fact that everything was set to attack, "I'll be taking about four Espada's, please, Gin, go and gather the top four, excluding Ulquiorra," Aizen stated as he turned toward Gin whom flashed stepped away and came back a second later with four Espada's indeed. Starrk, Baraggan, Tier, and Nnoritra, it took every ounce of sense in orihime's body to not scream out to them and stop them, they slowly disappeared through the Garganta...

_I try to stay calm, I try to have hope, but as time passes, I'm afraid I'm loosing even that._

_R&R _

_I'll continue if y'all like it_


	3. Chapter 3

Michiko-chan here once more, by the way, I don't feel like rewriting the whole war with Aizen and Soul Soceity, so please, you needn't mind for all of that, hope y'all like it. Just to be clear, no Ichiruki intended, if anything, it'll be sibling relationship, because that's how I see them. But I respect all Ichiruki's out there!

Warning:Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Empty Feeling

Ichigo was limp as he slowly opened his eyes, the pain in his chest slowly fading, gradually though, he could clearly feel it. His chest heaving up and down, the once noticable hole now almost invisible as Unohana focused her healing even more on healing his deep wounds, the ones which Orihime was unable to heal before she forced him away. Uryuu was unable to look away from Ichigo's wounded form, his breathing heavy and he looked tired, 'Inoue-san...why didn't you escape with him?...' Uryuu glared even more at Ichigo, sorrow filling his heart. Uryuu was in deep thought, thoughts of Orihime's smiling face, friendly ways, and welcoming presense, was all of that gone now, forever? Has he lost yet another thing which made his heart fill with happiness? Ichigo glared at him, confused as to why Uryuu's angry eyes were directed towards him, and him alone, "Oi, Ishida, where the hell is Inoue?!" Ichigo asked angrily, now good and well from any mortal danger, though still bloody. He was now trying to recall any events he would seem to remember before he was to appear here, back in his hometown. The last thing he remembered was Orihime's smiling face which was also tearful, she was hiding something, Ichigo knew it for sure. Grimmjow was there too, was he not? Ichigo sure hoped that was only his imagination, he wouldn't want Orihime near such a gruesome man. He would force himself to remember it later, just to ask her about it, both what she was hiding and if the bastard Grimmjow tried anything with her. Ichigo's blood already boiling at the mere thought of Grimmjow touching Orihime. Uryuu sadly looked away, he had an _empty feeling _in his heart that he simply couldn't look into Ichigo's hopeful eyes. How was he supposed to say this to him? Uryuu closed his eyes as his form became slouched, "Ishi-" Ichigo silenced himself when Uryuu suddenly glared back at him, his eyes hard and cold as they looked into Ichigo's surprised brown ones. Something in his eyes stopped Ichigo from even being able to speak, why? Why were they so distant, so broken? Ichigo couldn't stand the tension, something made his heart drop with Uryuu only answering with silence, those eyes still as cold.

"She...She is healing Rukia and the others, you wont be able to see her until after the war," Uryuu's voice was cold, distant, and remorseful. Though it didn't sound truthful at all, relief flooded Ichigo's heart, at least Orihime was safe, and if he would be unable to see her until after the war, even more the reason to get this over with quickly. Ichigo's decision became even more determinded as Uryuu's and Ichigo's eyes locked, Ichigo began to stand, never breaking eye contact. Unohana listened silently, her eyes closed as she calmly healed Ichigo, she knew the truth, yet she kept her lips sealed. If he were to learn the truth now, this world would soon crash and crumble. Knowing this stubborn boy, he would certainly go after that human girl immediately, they simply couldn't risk it. Aizen would soon arrive and they didn't have much time as it is, "For her, and for the rest of the world, you better win, Kurosaki," Ichigo's eyes widened, Uryuu never said such things aloud. If he were to say it now, then it was really serious, Ichigo smirked as Unohana finsihed at last. He quickly turned toward Uryuu and gave him a firm nod as he tightened his grip on his loyal sword.

"I'll definitely win then, see you, Ishida," Ichigo smirked at Uryuu widely before he suddenly disappeared. Now, the poor, broken hearted boy whom was left in the outer area of Karakura began to shake, blood dripping from his wounded hand. He hated himself, he hated himself so much he could barely stand it, what the hell was he thinking agreeing to Orihime like that?! Why the hell didn't he search for her before leaving?! Why the hell didn't she escape along with Ichigo?! Why? He needed her hear, to stop the bleeding, to stop all of this pain for all of them, Tatsuki would be devastated, even more than anyone else. Uryuu was a fucking idiot, what the hell was he thinking?! What in the world was _she_ thinking?! Unohana watched him silently, eyes understanding and sorrowful, that girl could've done great things, even become a captain for her squad.

"I-It's my fault, I...I wasn't strong enough to bring her back on my own, and now, Kurosaki will absolutely hate me..." Unohana sighed as she stood, a pang of sorrow in her heart as she began to feel at least a portion of what the poor boy before her was. Uryuu slouched, a tear silently falling down his cheek as he let out a roar of frustration as he was filled with guilt, he fell to his knee's and sobbed. Unohana could do nothing to heal this boys pain, the moment she opened her eyes, Uryuu was no longer near her, he had entered the ever lasting war...

~After Math Of The War~

A flash of pain, blood, and tears suddenly coming one after another in Ichigo's mind, the four friends whom surrounded his bed were quick to their feet as they saw the oh so familiar scowl return to his once calm features. Rukia was worried, her heart beat just a little bit faster, her eyes filled with sorrow and remorse. She would be the one forced to tell him about Orihime, how they lied to him before the war had even started. Quicker, faster, until it finally was too much, Ichigo took in a sharp breath as his eyes snapped open, the four of them wide eyed as they watched Ichigo with hope. Tatsuki cringed with pain, she wanted to break down crying again, tears began to immediately build in her eyes and she was unable to look at Ichigo. She turned her head as she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, she knew he did the best he could to save her, to bring her back, but Tatsuki simply couldn't accept the fact that Orihime is _gone_. Uryuu glanced at her, their eyes meeting for an instant before Tatsuki quickly looked away, Uryuu sighed and began taking smalll foot steps towards her.

"Arisawa..." Uryuu had no words to comfort her, he couldn't say everything would turn out fine, that Orihime would return any second now, there was absolutely no way to ease her pain. He placed a thin, reassuring hand on her shoulder as he saw she was shaking, how strange to see someone so strong at their weakest point. But Uryuu understood, they both glanced back over to Ichigo, his breathing returned to normal as he allowed his surroundings to sink in. He met eyes with four of his friends, all of their expression's worried, all of them hiding something from him, Ichigo glared with confusion. There was something missing, he had _five_ bestfriends. Five. Sado, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Rukia, and...Orihime, "Ano...where is Inoue at?" the first raspy words which escaped his dry lips. Each and everyone of them cringed, pain evident, the silence killing Ichigo, "answer me...you guys?!" Tatsuki couldn't silence her tears any longer, she couldn't force them to stop falling, she covered her face with her hands and turned away from all of them, her soft sobs echoing through the small room. Ichigo was now worried, he immediately sat up, pushing the blankets away from his strained body, he stood from the bed and took small steps toward Tatsuki's shaking form. His eyes were wide, he couldn't imagine what would cause Tatsuki to cry the way she was, "What the hell happened?! Fucking answer me! Guys!" Ichigo was now frusterated witht the silence he was greeted with, he couldn't stand it, he was going to go mad! A cough was heard, Ichigo quickly snapped his attention back to Rukia, her small form slouched.

"Ichigo...I...Orihime...She, she forced all of us out of Hueco Mundo after she was able to bring you back," Rukia uttered out in one quick breath, her heart as well swelling up with sorrowful emotions of her _one, femal friend, _"you have also lost any reiatsu you've once had...it wont be long until I disappear from your sight, Ichigo," Rukia stated, Ichigo had already known of this, though right now he wasn't paying attention to it, he simply brushed the statement away.Rukia held back her tears, she couldn't even look at Ichigo, even though she had no choice when they had been forced out of Hueco Mundo, she was still filled with guilt as she watched the young, heartbroken boy before her. Ichigo stopped, his body frozen as his eyes widened with horror, he was unable to allow the information sink into his brain, he didnt want it to... He backed away from Tatsuki, from all of them until his back hit the hard wall, he was shaking ever so slightly, his eyes filling up with tears, "W-we couldn't do anything, Aizen was about to-" Rukia attempted to explain, but was immediately cut off as Ichigo's trembling voice reached her ears.

"W-What..." He couldn't believe his ears, he didn't want to in the first place. Did they not fucking say Orihime was healing the rest of them before the war even started?! Silent tears ran down Ichigo's hurt expression, he was unable to control the emotions in his heart. His heart began to beat fast as memories with the young healer flashed through his mind, "NO, THATS A FUCKING LIE, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME RUKIA! WHERE THE HELL IS INOUE?!" Ichigo roared as he punched the wall with so much force, it rippled through out the house. Tatsuki suddenly turned around, glaring at Ichigo with fresh tears still falling down her cheeks as she fisted her hands at her side, anger quickly filling her heart.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T FUCKING YELL AT HER, OR ANY OF US AS IF IT'S OUR FUCKING FAULT, ORIHIME DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR THIS WORLD, SHE DID IT TO PROTECT, SO BE FUCKING GREATFUL!" Tatsuki knew Orihime decided to do this for the sake of the world, but Tatsuki would much rather die than be as alone as she is now. She wanted Orihime by her side, where she could easily protect her, she wanted Orihime's presense beside her once more, she didn't want to loose her bestfriend, no, not like this. Tatsuki's hard expression broke and she immediately fell to the ground on her knees, she couldn't even stand from the pain in her heart. From the pain of loosing her _bestfriend, this empty feeling eating her up_, "I...I want... Orihime back, I need her h-here, I-I..." Tatsuki's pained voice silently trailed off into her fits of sobs, she didn't care everyone was seeing her at her weakest, she just couldn't be strong right now...and fuck everyone who thought she had to be. Uryuu kneeled beside her, wrapping his long arms around her fragile form and slowly helping her to stand. Uryuu held her close, allowing her to sob into his shirt, not caring that is was being soaked, Tatsuki would rather lay on the floor never to stand again, if that meant easing this terrible pain.

"They're correct, Kurosaki, the faith of the world was on your shoulders, this was Inoue-san's decision, we could not go against it," Uryuu attempting to hide his pain, but he failed as his voice cracked in between his sentence. They all jumped as Ichigo suddenly fell to his knee's with a loud thud, "Kurosaki, there is nothing we can do now, you have lost your powers, you have no way to go back into that world-"

"THEN YOU FUCKING GO, RUKIA, YOU BETTER TELL FUCKING OLD MAN TO GO AFTER INOUE, SINCE I CAN'T DO IT ON MY OWN!" Ichigo roared as he shook, holding his head in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. Rukia winced, how could she defy him when he was in such a state? Even if she had wanted to go after Orihime, Yamamoto would never allow it, and would even go to the lengths of placing each shinigami in prision if they attempted to defy him. Ichigo didn't fucking care, he _needed _Orihime, why couldn't they understand that? If he didn't have her, then what the was all of this worth? Wasn't the hero supposed to be getting the happy ending? With his princess by his side?

"I can't, Ichigo, I wish I could, I really do, but I can't do that," Rukia stated with a worried expression as she and Sado made their way towards the fallen boy. Sado and herself began to help Ichigo stand, he only glared down at the tiny shinigami, he couldn't blame her, he couldn't blame any of them. He sighed, the pain in his whole body never fading as he took small steps to the door, "Ichigo?" Rukia asked curious as to where he was going. Ichigo glanced back at them, his eyes sorrowful and dreadful, he clearly didn't have the spirit to do anything. But he was about to loose every bit of reiatsu he has left, he couldn't be yelling at Rukia the whole time before she left, he had to bid his farewell to his close shinigami friends.

"I need some fresh air..."

And so, they bid their goodbye.

Hueco Mundo

Orihime sat silently on the cold, smooth sand of Hueco Mundo, her eyes distant, expression emotionless, she glanced up to see the ruins of Las Noches before her, amazing how espada can make something so grand, crumble in such little time. She wore the same clothing, only some improvements made to it, she had ripped off the top of her jacket from her dress, leaving only her sleeves, after all, they had only been in the way. She also used a thin hollow bone, some thread from her own clothing and sewed the ripped parts that were left of her sleeves, other than the cape being gone, it was the same clothing from a month ago. Thats right...a month has passed since Aizen left Hueco Mundo, and it felt like eternity, "Kurosaki-kun really defeat that man then..." Orihime thought aloud as she glanced to her left, the memory of Ichigo was still fresh on his mind. His tattered form, the way he spoke to her, the way he watched her, it tug at the strings of her heart, how she hoped he was better now, alive and well. She didn't expect any of them to attempt and rescue her from their first failed attempt, she knew they wouldn't be able to, she knew from the moment she forced them away. Her eyebrows knitted together as he mind flooded with thoughts, memories, and pain, she gulped as she suddenly felt the strong, heavy reiatsu of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra behind her.

"We killed Yammy and Syzayel, that was the last of the espada, fucking bastards weren't that fun to kill, though, maybe Yammy, he was somewhat of a pain," Grimmjow stated bluntly as he wiped blood from his chin, Orihime watched them wide eye, surprised to see them back so early, he squatted beside her and looked into her eyes, as though he was searching for something. Orihime gulped as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, which amuzed Grimmjow, Orihime looked away, avioding his eyes, "Hah, what's with that look, Onna? You should be grateful you got stuck with me!" Grimmjow stated proudly as he stood, he pounded his chest as though he was showing her his strength. Ulquiorra said nothing as he watched Grimmjow with boredom, he glanced at the woman as she slowly stood.

"I-I'll heal y-you guys," Orihime thought this was the least she could do for them, they had saved her, protected her, and kept her safe. Well, as safe as it could get with a death-crazed Grimmjow and monotoned Ulquiorra. Orihime quickly called upon her ability and a large, orange shield surrounded both men.

_"Tomorrow we will begin your training,"_

_One step closer to dying, yet one step closer to actually living_

_R&R_

_I'll continue if yall like it_


	4. Chapter 4

Michiko-chan again, well, I am deeply disappointed that I have not been able to post for the past couple of days, lots has been going on, I hope you all forgive me. But, please do continue reading! It means a lot to me!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Strength

Orihime's hair was held high, flowing behind her, her eyes focused with determination, her clothing flying behind her as she forced her legs to move faster though her muscles were aching. She simply hardened her gaze and set her determination even more, she had to have the will to kill, she still had to find that will, and she wouldn't stop for some pathetic pain in her body. As the blood dripped from her body in numerous places, her mind began to wonder off to the beginning of all of this, how weak she had been, how pitiful she must've looked. She hated her past self, but now she was satisfied, but she needed to become stronger, this would not be the end of her strength, this is not as far as she would go. The little clothing she had was now beginning tear and fall as the battle became even more serious, Grimmjow throwing more and more attacks toward Orihime with no mercy in each one. The young healer was quick on her feet as numerous bala's were thrown in her direction, her chest was heaving, but she kept on going. She was beyond grateful Grimmjow had decided to train her today, this was the type of training she decided was best, training until you are little ways away from death. She was able to dodge many of fatal attacks, though she had already been hit with a few during the beginning. Grimmjow watched her intently as he attacked her bala after bala, she was getting much better, her speed was rather quick for a human, he was amazed she could even dodge a bala, it was faster than a cero, but weaker. It seemed as though she was using Shunpo, though she didn't know how, it certainly was not sonido. But, if he listened intently, you could hear the sound sonido made, maybe she was growing to become more like an arrancar than one of those damn shinigami. Good, he didn't want her becoming one of them, how dare they betray her like they did, giving her hope that wasn't true, then leaving her without even putting up a fight?! Fucking bastards, he'll make her tough, he'll protect her now, this time he would take the role as the protector. He fisted his hands as he soon became annoyed and frusterated with everything that was going on in his mind. Plus, this training was getting boring, but at least he could see her progress as she was now, so quickly, so amazingly. He narrowed his eyes, he had to get her stronger faster, they don't have much time until hollows began gathering around them, looking for strong reiatsus, and they wouldn't always be with the princess to protect her.

"What's with that look, Onna?! Focus, damn it!" Grimmjow roared as he threw yet another bala in her direction, he was becoming angry to see her expression so depressed, yet so determinded at the same time. Orihime's eyes widened for a moment as she forced herself to stop, causing debris to rise before her, she fisted her hands and focused on her powers as te bright red attack came racing towards her, causing her eyes to squint. Now that she learned to speak with her powers within herself, she needn't say their names anymore, she was glad for this, saying them aloud would only waste precious seconds, 'Koten Zanshun, aim to kill, Tsubaki!' Orihime narrowed her eyes as the bala coming towards her with such an amazing speed, yet she felt no fear as she felt the confidence of herself rise, '_Ha! Ya ain't gotta tell me twice!' _you could hear the glee in Tsubaki's voice as he zoomed towards the bala, immediately slicing it in half, to both of their surprisements. Tsubaki had never sliced something so powerful and succeeded, it felt absolutely amazing to have this ability, whatever that woman was doing to have this ability, hell, she better keep it up! There was a large explosion as Tsubaki made his way back to Orihime, Orihime lifted her arms towards her face to cover herself from the debris, her eyes squinting as she looked up at what she had done with admiration. She took in deep breaths as her heart filled with pride, she was actually able to stop a bala! Nothing could explain what she feeling, she simply couldn't think of the words to explain it. Grimmjow's eyes had widened some as the explosion happened before him, he made no attempt to protect his eyes from the dust, just surprisement clear in his eyes. 'This girl, she was getting stronger, much stronger than what I had expected,' Grimmjow thought to himself as his eyes narrowed down to the cheering girl below him, "Tch, it was just a fucking bala, no need to get all excited and shit," Grimmjow grumbled as he used sonido to appear a few feet away from the gleeful girl, he slouched as he looked up at her, she hadn't even noticed his presence as she threw her fists into the air, a big ol' smile on her face.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Orihime jumped up and down, Grimmjow couldn't himself but smirk at her innocence as her 'assets' bounced along with her. Grimmjow himself had not been injured, Orihime was way too far from that point to even land a scratch on him. Slicing a bala was rather impressive, he wanted to see if she could take one from up close, he moved his arm back and let out a roar. Orihime stopped her jumped and stopped immediately, her eyes wide as sudden fear rushed throughout her body, he was way to close, she wont be able to deflect that, "W-Wait Grimmjow! What are you-" she stopped herself, if he was going to be a dirty little prick like that, she woulnd't be able to stop him. she closed her eyes tight and summoned her shield, 'Shiten Koshun!' the tremondous amount of power suddenly hit her shield as she gasped in surprise by it's force. Yet, she held her ground as she fisted her hands even more until they turned white, she closed her eyes tight and slammed her foot into the ground. Suddenly, her shield began to crack as the attack began to fade, Tsubaki shot forward with anger and a sense of betrayal of the man training his master. How dare he do such an attack so close to her?! Grimmjow was surprised to find her attack had actually reached him, actually cut him, and eventually, bombed him. He winced, for the pain had hit him right on the chest, the debris covered his sight of everything and he struggled to find his way through it.

"Onna!" Grimmjow growled out in worry, though he attempted to conceal it with anger, the debris finally settled and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Orihime had fallen face first into the sand, fuck, he was way too close, he was too reckless! Why the hell did he do that in the first place?! He quickly reached her with frantic eyes, though he tried to hide his worry. He lifted her into his arms and brushed her hair back gingerly, she was still breathing, just unconscious. He let relief run throughout him as he shook his head, he was angry with himself for being so harsh, "Tch, you did...good..." Grimmjow mumbled as he lifted her bridal style. Ulquiorra had seen the whole thing, he didn't even attempt to save that human girl, she wasn't even supposed to be alive in this world...yet...she stayed. Ulquiorra glanced at the retreating form of Grimmjow and the human girl, why didn't Grimmjow kill her? Why didn't he himself kill her? Was she becoming...was she becoming someone important?

_No. Of course not, no hollow had the ability to have a heart. Let alone feel anything for anyone. _

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Michiko-chan again, well, I wanted to make a christmas special, but you see I couldn't come up with anything, lol. Well, I'll make it the next chapter for this magnificent story!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTER*^*

Await

Three months, including the month he was unconcious, it had been three months from the last time Ichigo Kurosaki had seen Orihime Inoue's smiling face. Ichigo as depressed to no end, he was simply not in the mood to have the Christmas spirit Orihime had if she would've beeen here. He sat at the edge of the bed, the morning sun shining on him, but causing more sorrow into his heart. Orihime was his sun, but now that he didn't have her, his world was clouded with storms, even if in the physical world was shining. Rukia had disappeared from his sight as well, leaving no one able to return him to his usual self, even if Rukia was here, he wouldn't be able to get rid of this pain. Rukia always got him outta his funk, they were that close, but this time, she couldn't, she was unable to be there for her bestfriend, "Inoue..." Ichigo found himself whispering her name more and more as time passed, people said he would heal with time, but he knew that was untrue for him. He heard the sound of small footsteps just outside of his door, then suddenly stopping, he didn't bother to get up.

"Onii-chan, get ready for school, or you'll be late!" Yuzu's sing song voice reached his ears, though he would've normally answered back, he was unable to do so as he simply grunted. His whole family had been affected by the disappearance of Orihime, they knew the whole story, they had known before he had even woken up. But, being the family they were, they decided to be the support for their dear brother and son, they attempted to act as they usually did, but it was no use, he wouldn't even snap at them. Yuzu took a step back, her eyes sorrowful as she heard a quiet grunt from the other side of the door, her onii-chan was so different now, she wanted the old him back. She honestly missed the fights her father and he had in the morning, missed his usual teasing in the mornings, but now, none of that happened, "breakfast is ready too," she added subconciously as she turned once more down stairs. Ichigo had heard it, it also pained him to see how distant he had become to all of them, he really did want to go back to how he once was, but he was unable to. They knew exactly why.

School

"IIICCCCHHHIIIIGOOOOOOO," The usual greeting of Keigo which caused Ichigo to actually do some interaction with the idiot as he slammed him down to the ground. Mizuiro waved them goodbye as he made his way towards his class, Ichigo waved back, little emotion in his eyes as he felt Keigo tapping out, "I can't breath! I'm serious!" Ichigo glanced at his idiotic friend and easily let go. Keigo glared as he began sweating bullets, he glanced to his left to see Tatsuki making her way towards them. Over the past few months since Orihime's disappearance, Tatsuki had decided to grow out her hair, it was now down to her shoulders. Everyone had taken notice of it, and it actually looked good on her, though it as rather sudden for her to have decided to change her hair style. She walked silently along with her other friends, she clearly hadn't slept very well for there were black circles under her eyes. She was clearly tired and no one had the balls to ask her if she was alright, she would automatically snap on them the last time someone had.

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo said above a whisper, Tatsuki glanced down at him as they passed, their eyes meeting for an instant before Tatsuki gave him a sad smile and waved at him. Ichigo's saddened as he simply nodded at her once to acknowledge her wave, she turned away and made her way forward. Ichigo still felt guilty, the way she had cried before him when he woke up, he couldn't handle the guilt, yet another woman lost their lives for him. A woman hom was once again the center of their friendship, the woman who could brighten the whole room with just her smile. Ichigo quickly stood and made his way toward the classroom, not bothering to help a dumbfounded Keigo off of the ground. As he opened the door, he expected to hear the sweet voice of Orihime as she greeted his grumpy form, but no, it was nothing close to that. They had told the whole school that Orihime had transfered to the United States since she had gotten a schoolership, which was partically true. Orihime had gotten a Schoolarship, but it wasn't until the end of Highschool to go to an amazing school in the United States. Everyone was proud of her, though they were all sad to see her go, though some had even insisted on calling her, even going to her place to see if it was true. Tatsuki was the one to gather all of Orihime's things and take them to her place, she wasn't going to leave all of those things there to be thrown out in the end. Ichigo had helped as well to pay off hte final payment Orihime had to pay, he didn't mind doing it for her, he would do anything for her.

Lunch came soon and Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, and himself were one the roof top, Uryuu never came with them anymore, he was always with Tatsuki now, everyone guessed they were dating now. They whether that was true or not, Ichigo didn't care, he didn't care about much anymore, there was nothing to make him smile, "Ichigo, there was nothgin you could do to stop all of this, you were unconcious when Inoue-san forced us all back here," Sado stated as he placed a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder, snow was falling softly on all of them and Ichigo didn't have the courage to answer them. Pictures of Orihime filled Ichigo's mind, he as unable to stop them, he didn't want to, he treasured those memories, he never wanted to forget them.

He was _awaiting _his princess, one which he will probably never see again, and it pained him to even think that, even if it was the truth.

Hueco Mundo

Orihime was taking deep breaths as she leaned against the wall behind her, her grip on her newly gained sword never faulting. It had a very large handle and the tip of it was her Shunshun Rikka, very sharp and very bright. She had gained it in the middle of training when Ulquiorra had actually gotten serious with her, she was actually capable of nicking his chest! She felt absolute pride, even as he glared at her, she quickly healed him in a few minutes, since it wasn't even that big of a wound. She could hear his words clearly as she slowly slid down the crumbled wall, '_you've grown, Onna,' _surprisingly, Ulquiorra reminded her as a strict brother, and hearing him praise her, even if it was a small amount, she still felt happy. The memories of her real older brother played in her mind as sweat ran down the side of her face. Just minutes ago she had been attacked from a rather large amount of hollows and Grimmjow nor Ulquiorra were to be found. As she sat there, her heart beating fast as her eyes were distant, a faint memory returned to her mind, a big fat man in a bright red suit, "_Christmas..._" The word escaped her lips without her even realizing it. Grimmjow was suddenly behind her, Orihime twitched as surprisement filled her eyes.

"The fuck you talking about?" Grimmjow asked bluntly as he squatted behind her, Orihime glanced back at him and her face became terribly flushed as she scooted back a rash amount. She hid her face behind her hands as she attempted to slow down her heart rate, "What?" He asked, annoyed Orihime had gone away from him so very quickly. He had gotten use to her presence over the past three months and she had been surprisingly nice company. He didn't feel angered around her, and she rarely showed any feelings with them around, it was good not to have drama like those other Espada use to give them.

"G-Grimmjow-kun...i-it's nothing, just a silly holiday I use to celebrate," Orihime whispered as she slowly stumbled up on her feet as she held her fist up to her chest. Orihime avioded his captivating eyes as he glared up at her with a smirk, Orihime squirmed under his stare and closed her eyes tight as he heard the roaring laughter of the an before her, "W-what's so funny?" She asked curiously as she opened her eyes again to feel warmth on top of her hat. Her eyes widened as she looked up into his troubling eyes, clear he had a trick up his sleeve, "G-Grimmjow-kun?" She whispered as she noticed her had antlers on his head.

"Dare tell this to anyone about this, and you'll certainly regret it," Grimmjow growled out as he grabbed her bridal style into his arms and smiled down at her.

"_Let's celebrate Christmas, Onna,"_

_R&R_

_Hope y'all like it_


End file.
